Clone Sharpshooter
(Republic Sniper) | type=Sniper | aff=Galactic Republic | primary=Sniper Rifle | secondary=Blaster Pistol | grenade=Thermal Detonators | explosives= | other=Auto Turret }} The Clone Sharpshooter is the sniper unit for the Galactic Republic. Used to pick off enemies from long-range, their gun has increased zoom, allowing for accurate shots at longer ranges. Generally you will have to aim slightly ahead of the enemy unit to make sure you hit it. You have to always aim for the head, otherwise, you may not be able to kill him which allows him to see the tracer that your shots leave behind which will give away your position to the enemy and he can easily evade you or find cover, preventing you from killing/destroying him. In Star Wars: Battlefront II, the Clone Sharpshooter and his fellow sniper classes will not be able to use the targeting reticule if not zoomed in-- but this is no hindrance to experienced players, who often become quite good at 'hipfiring'. An effective combo is to fire the rifle at a unit to knock down his health to a critical level, then switch to the pistol and fire rapidly to finish him of. It can be challenging to get a head shot on any unit other than the Super Battle Droid, as the heads of most other droids are quite thin. An easy way to do it is to get up close to one, though this also puts your life at risk, given the Clone Sharpshooter's below-average health. The best planets to use him are: Geonosis, because there are few hiding places and the map is very open, Mos Eisley, as there are lots of hiding places and elevated positions perfect for snipers but there is also a lot of cover for your enemies to use, Kamino, as there are lots of elevated and lower platforms and many turrets that display only the head, and Kashyyyk, as there is a whole elevated module and, like Geonosis, the map is very open. Unlike a traditional army, where snipers are picked from the best shooters, the clone troopers all possess the same characteristics regarding eyesight, accuracy, steadiness, and patience. However, the clone sharpshooters have received special “flash training,” teaching them the intricacies of being a good sniper. They have also trained exclusively with the modified DC-15x Sniper Rifle. On the battlefield, the Clone Sharpshooter is primarily responsible for one task: disrupting enemy activity by picking off crucial infantry. His specialized conditioning provides him with the ability to gather intelligence, sit, wait, and methodically pick off enemy units one by one. In the Star Wars: Battlefront II Geonosis map, and all the Star Wars: Battlefront maps that feature the Grand Army of the Republic, the Sharpshooter wears Phase I armor with red markings. In the Star Wars: Battlefront II maps, excluding Geonosis, the Sharpshooter is the only class to have different armor on different maps in this game, aside from the Stormtroopers on Hoth. On some maps, such as Utapau, Mygeeto, and Coruscant, the Sharpshooters wear the paratrooper suit like in the picture above, with the special helmet and the kama they wear on their waist. On other maps, like Kashyyyk and Felucia, the Sharpshooters instead wear camouflaged armor resembling the Imperial Scout Troopers' armor. (Equivalents- Assassin Droid, Rebel Marksman, Scout Trooper) Attacks (SWBFII) Attacks (SWBFI) Award Weapons *Beam Rifle *Precision Pistol Skins Sniper P1.PNG|The phase I variant, from Geonosis and all Battlefront I maps. 68FCDBBC-AACB-4F98-8404-97413F3B9F14.png|The paratrooper variant, from all Battlefront II maps excluding Felucia, Kashyyyk and Mustafar CTF. Swamp Sniper.PNG|The scout trooper variant, from Felucia, Kashyyyk and Mustafar CTF. Trivia *The Phase II Clone Sharpshooter uses an incorrect Clone Paratrooper skin, and the camouflaged Sharpshooter uses a Clone Scout Trooper skin. *The DC-15s in the game uses the same skin as the DC-15S Blaster Carbine. * The Phase I Clone Sharpshooter uses the colors of a Clone Captain. * Strangely, these Sharpshooters didn't appear in the prequel trilogy, along with the jet trooper. Gallery Clone Sharpshooter Camoflauge.JPG|A Clone Sharpshooter on Felucia. Sharpshooter.JPG|A Clone Sharpshooter on Geonosis. CloneSharpShooter.jpg|A Clone Sharpshooter. Clone Sniper.jpg|A correct 501st Legion Clone Sniper in Coruscant: Jedi Temple. RepublicSniper.png|A front view of the corrected Clone Sniper. Clone.jpeg|A wire mesh of the helmet. 15.jpg|A fall of clone sharpshoter File:Battlefront2009052515262440hkgyk_2.jpg|Scouts and Commander Gree. Links *Back to Infantry Category:Galactic Republic Classes Category:Infantry Category:Sniper Category:Clone Wars Era